The Reflex Arc
by Iiz42Awesome
Summary: A sciency story- written in science. What happens when you step on a shard of glass, with Hetalia...


The Reflex Arc

A.N: I had to write a short story in science for what happens in the reflex arc, (a quick reflex) so I couldn't help but use hetalia characters. It turned out quite well, so I'm posting it here. (I'll try to explain it better at the end, if you don't get it.) (I quite like my science teacher, cause she sometimes gets us to write stories, now.)

I'm also posting this on 27th Oct, 'cause it's National tell a story day!

Disclamer: I don't own Hetalia, Himaruya does. Shame...

Have you ever wondered why your foot jerks away so quickly, if you, say, step on a shard of glass? What happens inside your body to make yourself move so fast? Well, look inside yourself, and you'll find all manner of things going on...

Let's just say you just stepped on a shard of glass...

Lovino Vargas was an irritable Italian sensory neuron. He was supposed to sense whenever something happened to your foot (cause that's where he lived), but he'd rather spend the days eating tomatoes, with his Spanish _amigo, _Antonio.

One day he was strolling along a sunny pathway, when he sensed a shard of glass penetrating your foot. Damn. He'd rather just get home, in case the Spanish _idiota _of a friend got lonley and ate all the tomatoes, but a job had to be done, and he didn't see anyone else around. So Lovino started running, really fast ('cause sensory neurons go really fast) and pretty soon reached the spinal cord, the second largest control center, after the brain but who listens to the brain? (And if Antonio ate all his tomatoes, Lovino was gunna blame you, ya know?)

Reaching the second-largest control center, Lovino quickly found the most organised relay neuron in the body, a German, by the name of Ludwig Beilschmidt.

"Oi, you potato bastardo!" Lovino called over. Ludwig visibly sighed and walked over.

"Ja, vat do you vant, Lovino?" he sighed. Lovino then proceded to annoy Ludwig (why not?), by choosing to pull out a tomato and slowly eat it, before explaining the problem.

"The human just stepped on some glass. Go, tell ma fratello, or whatever you do. I'm off home. Ciao!" and with that Lovino ran off home. Antonio had better not have even touched his tomatoes. There would be hell to pay. Last time Antonio was sleeping outside for two weeks. Serves him right.

Ludwig sighed, again, but quickly got to the other side of the building, where Lovino's brother waited. He was Feliciano Vargas, a motor neuron, and was staring up at the clouds, laying on the grass. Hearing Ludwig approach, Feliciano looked around, jumped up and ran to hug Ludwig. It turned into a very awkwardly tight hug.

"Uhh... Feli let go, I have a job for you." Ludwig gasped out.

"Ve~ sorry, Ludwig." Feliciano bubbled out and released Ludwig. He was always happy to see his friends.

Ludwig quickly explained the problem to Feliciano, who was off like a shot. Not very far however, as he was out of breath at the end of the street. Mind you, he soon sped up after Ludwig threatened to confiscate all of his pasta (NOOOOOOOOOOO!).

Upon reaching the leg muscles, Feliciano immediately bumped into his friend Kiku Honda, who was Japanese. Literally bumped into him. After Kiku helped him up again, Feliciano cooked up pasta and attempted to explain what was happening, with a mouth full of pasta. It was quite hard to pick out what he was saying, amongst all the 'Paaaassssttaaaaa!'s, but luckily, Kiku was very good at sensing the mood, so instructed the leg muscles to do the correct thing (jerk away from the shard of glass).

That's how the reflex arc works. Only quicker. Much quicker. Approximately 0.01 of a second really.

(Of course that's not all that happens if you step on a shard of glass. I mean, there of corse are the allied blood cells that ended up using a tall Russian to block the gap, to stop the skin bleeding, but that's another story. A.N: Probably will not be typed up. Sorry!)

A.N: So to put it basically:

A sensory neuron 'senses' the glass in your foot,

It goes to the spinal cord, and the relay neuron takes the message to the motor neuron,

The motor neuron goes to the relevant muscles and makes them react to the glass.

Or you could try and Google it...

Sorry for the quick science lesson, I had to get this idea out there but I hope you liked reading it!

Constructive Criticism appreciated please as I would like to try another fanfic!


End file.
